


How Precious

by CrzyFun



Series: Cat of a Different Color [12]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Platonic VLD Month 2017, the lions are cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: For Day 3 of Platonic VLD Month 2017: Baby Pictures/Memories“Apparently embarrassing baby pictures aren't an Earth only thing,” Pidge noted. She reached over and switched the picture from a picture of a toddler Allura covered in purple goop with a bowl on her head to a slightly younger Allura wearing a flower costume.





	How Precious

“I still don’t understand why they wouldn’t want her just because she lied about her gender. She proved herself in training and battle, didn’t she?”

“Yeah, but it was illegal for women to fight.”

“Which is ridiculous.”

“Well, yeah, obviously. I mean, just look at you,” Lance said, gesturing to Allura, who was carrying a sleeping tiger in her arms. “You two could both tear me to pieces in your sleep. But that’s just how it was back then. Thankfully we’ve grown. I mean, not by much, but still. We’re getting there.

“Anyways, it was against the law. The only reason she wasn’t killed for her crime was because she gave him his bi awakening.”

“I suppose that makes sense. But-”

“Aw! That’s so cute!”

The two turned at the exclamation to see Pidge, Hunk, and Coran sitting together in the common room and looking at something hidden between them.

“What are you three up to?” Allura asked.

“NOTHING!” Pidge and Hunk shouted.

Blue snorted and nuzzled Allura’s shoulder before drifting off again.

The two shared a look then walked into the common room. As they got closer they could see Pua curled up in Hunk’s lap and Chip standing with her forelegs up on Rover, who was projecting an image of…

Blue yet out a yowl as she was dropped on the ground.

“Blue!” Lance yelped, kneeling down. “You okay?”

<Wha’s going on!? Wha’ happened?>

“Coran! What is that?” Allura shrieked, blushing.

“Oh, well, um, these two here were helping me clean up and repair the archives, and we came across some data files your father kept that were mostly uncorrupted so we thought we’d look them over in case they contained important information, but you see…”

“Apparently embarrassing baby pictures aren't an Earth only thing,” Pidge noted. She reached over and switched the picture from a picture of a toddler Allura covered in purple goop with a bowl on her head to a slightly younger Allura wearing a flower costume.

“Oh my gosh, that is adorable!” Lance whispered.

“Coran how could you!?”

<That is cute,> Blue yawned, sitting up. <Though not as cute you looked when you did that play in middle school.>

Lance blushed. “Okay, I’m officially glad you guys can’t hear Blue.”

<We’ve all got receipts!> Chip purred.

“Why what’d she say?” Pidge asked with a cheshire grin.

“Nothing you will ever hear.”

<Oh come on, Lance! I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed. You looked adorable and I’m sure the others will agree.>

“Well we’ll never know because they can’t hear you.”

Blue’s ear twitched then she turned to Lance. <Maybe, but Merla can hear me and Keith can hear her.>

Lance froze. “You wouldn’t.”

<Merla!> Blue roared, running out of the room.

“Blue, you traitor, don’t you dare!” Lance shouted, taking chase. “You stay away from Keith and his demon cat!”

“Well that was interesting,” Pidge hummed, turning back to Rover and switching the picture to an infant Allura wearing a weird helmet.

Allura glared at the picture and crossed her arms. “Coran, destroy those pictures immediately.”

“Aw come on, Allura, you look so cute!” Hunk cooed as Pidge switched the picture to a crying young Allura in a flower crown and puffy dress.

“Coran!”

“What’s with all the yelling?” Shiro asked. “I just passed Lance chasing Blue.”

“Nothing!” Allura said, grabbing Rover and running out of the room.

“ROVER!” Pidge shouted, scooping up Chip and chasing after the princess.

“Uh…”

“We found some of Allura’s old baby pictures,” Hunk said.

“That explains it,” Shiro chuckled. “You should have seen Keith’s face when Matt uncovered one of his old photo albums. Matt barely got the chance to see Keith in his BMO costume before Keith yanked it away and set it on fire.”

“He… burned the album,” Coran asked, glancing towards where Allura and Pidge disappeared.

“Tried to. I saved it.”

“Perhaps I should go check on Allura.”

“Good idea.”

They watched him go before Hunk turned to Shiro. “So, BMO costume?”


End file.
